Owen
Coverage thumb|left|196pxOwen first arrives on the island and seems to be very excited about it, he later greets Courtney nicely, too. Owen is placed on the Screaming Gophers in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, much to his excitement. Owen helped his team win the first challenge in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 after he conquered his initial fear of diving off the cliff and jumped off, creating a monumental splash, which gave his team the winning point. However, he lost his bathing suit and was naked when he got out of the water. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|190pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Owen is shown to still have aerophobia (even though he supposedly conquered his fear in Total Drama Island). After complaining too much about not wanting to get on the plane, Owen is hit with a frying pan on the head by Chris. Later, during the musical number, Owen is once again seen complaining about flying, getting knocked out on the head with a frying pan again by Chris. After arriving in Egypt, Owen forms a trio with Izzy and Noah. However, during the challenge, they lose Izzy. Later, Noah seems to have found Izzy, and Owen wants to give her a kiss, however, Noah quickly realizes that it isn't Izzy, causing Noah and Owen to run out of the pyramid in fear, thinking it was an actual mummy (although it turned out to be Ezekiel). Owen is later put into Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, along with Alejandro, Noah, Sierra, and Tyler. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Owen is inspired by Alejandro's speech in the beginning of the challenge. He decides to call him "Al" to which Alejandro pretends to be okay with, but secretly has a problem with. Owen tries to help his team, as he picked some plants he found near the Nile River, for the purpose of constructing the team's canoe. Sierra explained to him they would need a lot more for this. Then, Izzy and Sierra swap teams and Alejandro once again motivates his team. Owen is seen finishing the rest of the canoe with Izzy. Later in the episode, his team finishes second and doesn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. Owen is last seen panicking about being in the plane. thumb|230pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Owen is still panicking about being on the plane. Noah tries to reassure him about it, saying he'd only be in danger if he were in a deathtrap, but a piece of the plane breaks off. It sucks Owen towards it, but he is too big to fall out. Instead he acts as an air lock to prevent anyone else from falling out. In the song'' Before We Die, Owen has the a few solos and sings the last one of the song. In the human pinball challenge, Owen's team wins, giving them an advantage in the next challenge. They get to choose their props for a commercial first. They find a monster costume which Owen agrees to dress up in after extra persuasion from Izzy. He gets into his character early, before the team has started filming. So Noah warns him not to crush the city that he and Tyler are building before they start. In the commercial, Owen is destroying the city until Alejandro gives him Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails to make him stop. After the commercial is filmed and Chef is judging, Owen is still wearing the monster costume because he gets sweaty and can't get it off. Nonetheless, his team finishes second in the challenge, saving them from elimination, but once again they stayed in the losers' cabin. thumb|left|242pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Owen is sleeping in the beginning of the episode, but is woken up when he hears Noah say "Candied fish-tails." He soon after panics about being in the plane yet again, so Alejandro pushes one of his pressure points to stop panicking and he falls back asleep. When the plane lands, he and Noah are the only ones who don't walk and fall out of it into the snow, but he pushes Noah and jumps out. Once in the Yukon, he sees Noah get rejected by Bridgette and lets his know that he can cuddle with him. When the challenge starts, he jumps on the ice flow after Noah and accidentally sends him flying into a pile of snow. But he continues anyway. He and Cody, despite being on opposite teams end up on the same ice flow and are almost attacked by a polar bear. Sierra gets it away, but causes them to fall into the water. Owen pees in the water, making Cody swim away. Later in the episode, Izzy and Tyler, who were the first to make it through the ice flow on their team, pick up Owen soon after Noah. On the sled, after they pick up Alejandro, Owen talks about how he wants to go to Russia because they have the biggest cake in the world. When Tyler tries to pull the sled he can't do it because of Owen's weight. After he and the rest of his team almost fall off a cliff, they get back on the sled at a fast speed. Owen leans forward after Noah's direction to get more speed and it works, putting his team in first place. He offers to give Alejandro a high-five for their victory, but he walks away. In Broadway, Baby!, Owen is first shown asleep and tied up in the first class section, until he rolls off the couch. This uncovers a crushed Noah. When Chris is explaining the episode's challenge, Owen says he's always wanted to ride in a horse-drawn carriage. While climbing the Statue of Liberty, Owen gets stuck in the rope and eventually gets stuck inside the nose. Owen cheers for Izzy as she gets the carriage. When it is his turn to slide down the pole, he gets stuck in the hole and asks Alejandro to give him a push down, to which he responds by whacking Owen on the head with the carriage. Owen has many solos in ''What's Not To Love. He grabs Tyler out of the water after he gets their apple to shore. Owen complains that Noah ate all his pretzels when he thought he turned into a baby. Owen's last appearance in the episode is when he is seen cheering because the challenge was only a reward challenge. thumb|230pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, Owen starts to become overconfident. He claims that, under Alejandro's leadership, they can do anything and says he is even unafraid of flying. This soon changes due to the plane breaking and him almost falling out. During the challenge, his team believes they are making progress on their sausage, while Owen is actually eating all of the meat, so his team uses him as the sausage and rides him down the mountain. He was one of the people to do the dancing challenge, but fell off the platform after throwing up some sausage, which he later eats. thumb|left|274pxIn the Am-AH-Zon Race, Owen is sleeping in the plane and snoring, when Alejandro tries to wake him up. However, this causes Owen to flail his arms, just barely missing Izzy and punching Alejandro in the eye. He notices that Alejandro wants revenge on him, and even worries about it in the confessional confessional, wanting to be better friends with him. In the challenge, he follows his team to go left on the path and then the team comes across the rope that helps them cross the river. Alejandro goes first, encouraging his team to try it out. Owen goes on with his encouragement, only using his hands to slide down, ultimately burning his hands on the way down to the other side. When Izzy crosses with Noah in her backpack, she knocks over Tyler and Owen. During the walkie-talkie conversation, Owen joins the conversation asking if Chris was going to need back-up singers. Chris says no, that only Team Amazon was going to sing in this episode. That night, his team is attacked by giant caterpillars and is apparently dragged away by them and covered in a cocoon. The next morning, his team leaves without him, not noticing what had happened to him until they reach the summit of Machu Picchu, where Alejandro volunteers to find him. When he does, Owen asks why he let the caterpillars take him away, knowing that he was awake, but Alejandro tricks him into thinking that he was his only true friend because he was the only one searching for him. Owen accepts this, though he admits that he is still scared of him. When he reaches Machu Picchu, he pulls out an obelisk that makes the temple behind everyone begin to collapse, making everyone run away to safety. His team once again got second place and will not be attending elimination. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Owen tries to cheer Tyler up, who is missing Lindsay. He says he also misses Izzy when she's gone for too long. Owen is used as something heavy to grab onto when Izzy messes with the plane's controls. Later during the challenge, Owen says he can't make it through the security lasers so Noah does it instead. He is later seen eating a painting of a fruit bowl and saying that acrylic tastes good. Before the walk-off, when Chris announces it, he says he hates walking. He is one of three judges, in the walk-off. He says Tyler's outfit just made him hungry, and that he liked DJ's "design." Although, he also said during DJ's judging that he wasn't really paying attention, because he didn't know that there would be a second model, but still states that he liked DJ's shirt. In Newf Kids On The Rock, Owen is seen to be rather nervous about allying with DJ, because he feels he's always been the "alliance-ee, not the alliance-er." Noah then gives Owen advice on approaching him, stating that it's like asking a girl out. However, he takes this literally and tries to set Noah and DJ up for a date. Soon after, Heather falls out of a luggage compartment and covers up her spying by issuing Owen a "ticket for dirty socks." Once contestants are pushed out of the plane and forced to swim up to their team's boat later on in the episode, the other members of Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot pull Owen to it in a fishing net. Since Team Amazon doesn't make it to the beach before them, "Team Victory" and Team Chris are put in to several challenges against each other, all of which DJ is forced to do by himself. Owen easily chugs vinegar during one of the before mentioned challenges. Towards the end of the episode, Alejandro finds one of Owen's socks in his soup, due to the works of Heather. In a deleted clip, Owen is seen in this episode going through a barrel. In this, he finds a pair of underwear, which he eats, a MP3 Player resembling Eva's which he keeps, and lastly he finds Ezekiel hiding in the pot. They both scream at each other until Owen quickly shuts the barrel and exits. thumb|left|284pxIn Jamaica Me Sweat, Owen enjoys first class with Noah eating his facial cucumbers/fruit plate (according to himself.). After Izzy kicks him in the groin trying to show him the springy airplane seats, Owen tells him that he has decided to break up with Izzy even though he still likes her, to which Noah responds he should because she's "nutty." Izzy begins chewing on an airplane bag, when Owen sweetly states that she's happy. Later, Owen tries to talk to Izzy about their relationship, but she jumps from the crashing plane, the force pulling him out with her. Owen lands on the nearby beach, not far from the plane, unharmed, until Izzy lands on him and unintentionally kicks him in the groin again. While Owen cries in pain, the plane suddenly lands on top of both him and Izzy, leaving Owen delusional with a concussion and Izzy in a temporary coma. thumb|272pxOwen and Izzy both rushed to the hospital (a.k.a: a small Jamaican nfirmary) in an ambulance. Owen eventually awakens at the infirmary; however Izzy remains in a coma in a hospital bed next to his. Owen blames himself for Izzy's coma, thinking that wanting to break up with her made it happen. Izzy suddenly wakes up, a new person, stating that she has devised a mathematical theory for time-travel, scaring Owen even further. Owen remains in the infirmary, only visited by Gwen, who is suffering from electric shock. While they exchange friendly greetings and concerns for the other, Owen informs her that he is fine, but tells her of Izzy's condition, saying that the doctor told him the impact of the plane fixed a blockage in her brain, making her a genius. Gwen laughs, wondering if the words she are speaking are even English, to which Owen responds he has no idea. Soon after, Izzy is taken away by the U.S. army, because of her new-found genius, not before Owen admits that he was thinking of breaking up with her. Izzy then ends the relationship herself, saying that they just weren't compatible. Owen is devastated, and misses Izzy, though Gwen supports him and tries to convince him that she was the one who was wrong and just plain crazy. This prompts Chris to ring the bell, meaning that Owen and Gwen have to sing a song about their feelings towards Izzy. Owen sadly sings and reminisces about Izzy in Oh My Izzy. During the song, Gwen mentions that Izzy was the one who broke up with him, not the other way around, and once the song ends, Gwen put her hand on him for comfort. Much later in the day, Owen rejoins his team with the doctor's "okay" to compete again, however he is still uncoordinated from the injury, and trips. This is much to Alejandro's displeasure. During the challenge, Owen fills Noah in on what happened to him and Izzy. Owen and Noah are paired up for the challenge, though Owen repeatedly gets stuck in pipes on the course, making horrible time for their team. However, due to Alejandro's trickery, Owen and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot win the challenge, sending DJ to elimination. In I See London..., Owen is first seen in the economy section with his team and Team Amazon (despite them winning the previous challenge). After Sierra updates her 'blog' using a pizza box, Noah starts to make fun of her causing Owen to squirt the milk he was drinking out of his nose and onto Noah (much to his dislike). Owen and Noah continue joking around about Courtney's bird poo and Sierra's blog updating, causing an annoyed Alejandro to leave (and is kidnapped by the Ripper). When it comes time to jump down to London, Noah and Owen wind up sharing a parachute since they are short one. Owen lands on Noah when they land on a double decker bus. Once arriving at the Tower of London, Owen and Noah force Tyler into stripping the guard down in order to find the first clue (since neither of them want to do it). While wearing the guard's hat (and imitating the Queen) Owen finds the clue in the guard's hat (much to Tyler and Noah's annoyance). During the next challenge, Noah and Owen tie Tyler to the stretch table. As they stretch him, Noah reveals to Owen that he dislikes Alejandro. Owen and Noah find the clue, but end up leaving Tyler on the table (resulting in him being kidnapped by the Ripper). They next head to the banquet hall where Owen is attacked by the guard dogs, but they don't harm him and he states they're like a fur coat for animal lovers After Noah reads the clue, Owen figures out that it is a double decker bus (which Noah jokingly says that Owen's been holding out on him). Once the two reach the bus, Noah is kidnapped by the Ripper and is locked inside the driver's compartment. Coming to his friend's aid Owen reveals that he has the guard dogs inside his bag and (imitating the Queen yet again) commands them to attack, though they end up attacking him instead, as he had a sausage in his pocket the whole time. Owen manages to kick the sausage towards the Ripper, causing the guard dogs to attack the Ripper. Owen captures the Ripper and farts in his face (and gasses up the whole bus much to Noah's disapproval). The two make it back to the plane and realize that their teammates have been listening to their entire conversation. Owen reveals the Ripper, who turns out to really be Ezekiel (though the real challenge was bringing Duncan back, so his team ultimately lost). Owen is nervous that Alejandro might target Noah at the elimination, which winds up becoming true. Owen is both shocked and saddened about Noah's departure. Noah tries to warn him about Alejandro before leaving and then jumps out of the plane. thumb|left|246pxAt the beginning of Greece's Pieces, Owen is resting with this team in the economy-class section. He frantically talks in his sleep, warning Noah not to eat a poisonous food. He then frightens himself awake from his bad dream. In his confessional, he states that Tyler and Alejandro seem to be really tight now, and that he misses Noah. When Chris mentions that during the first years of the Olympics, athletes wouldn't wear any clothes, Owen starts to unbuckle his belt before Chris and everyone else tells him to stop. He then, along with Alejandro and Tyler, offers to compete in the wrestling portion. He bumps Cody clear out of the ring with his "girth.” In retaliation, Sierra climbs on him and leg locks him, choking him. But before Sierra can put Owen completely out of commission, Cody returns from his flight from Owen and Courtney tells him to just not get in the way, also calling him a pip-squeak in the process. As a result of Courtney insulting Sierra's love-interest, Sierra begins choking Courtney and Courtney retaliates by choking back. Eventually, they choke each other out. Then Owen comes in, standing triumphantly over his "victory.” He scores 2 gold medals, which would be Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's only medals.thumb|206px In The EX-Files, Owen is first seen talking to Tyler and Alejandro in the economy class section about Duncan's relationship with both Courtney and Gwen, stating that Duncan is the only guy in Total Drama history to score two babes in the "Total Drama Babe Olympics." Owen is next seen complaining about the fruit possibly being his last meal, and begins whining about dying. A fart is heard, to which Owen immediately denies it being his doing after the planes lights go out. It is then revealed that Alejandro hypnotized Owen into getting over his fear of flying, but then that he also did something else to Owen as well. When team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot splits up, Owen goes with Duncan, and after watching a bunny get fried by a laser, Owen becomes frightened and almost gives up the challenge. Duncan comes up with a plan to throw rocks to avoid the lasers, but instead of throwing his, Owen runs with it, and ends up getting hit by the laser, and he lands on the other side of the fence and is then sucked into the facility through a vacuum like tube. Owen is next seen in some kind of chamber, in which he starts screaming at the computer system, and the central computer threatens him with torturous devices, he also thinks he is going to have his memory wiped and stating he only wants to remember nachos. Owen isn't seen till much later, when Alejandro accidentally frees him, and he comes out with clown make-up on his face, thinking he lost his memory and crying about he how he won't remember Tyler, Duncan, Alejandro, or Chris. Alejandro then reveals the other hypnosis he put on Owen, which is whenever he says Revenge, Owen gives himself a hyper wedgie, pulling his underwear over his head and begins singing 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game'. After getting shocked by an Alien, Alejandro and Duncan carry Owen back to Area 52. Owen is last seen at the elimination ceremony, where he is concerned about Tyler's elimination, until Courtney says revenge and he starts singing 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game' again. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Owen must ride two emus to the second part of the challenge because he is too heavy to ride just one. He is still the last one to finish from his team, but makes it in time to participate in the challenge. When he bungee jumps to get a sheep, he accidentally picks up a dingo instead. He thinks that it's a sheep that had already been sheared, until it attacks him. Owen and his team win the challenge and save themselves from elimination. thumb|left|254pxAt the beginning of Sweden Sour, Owen is seen talking to Duncan about Noah in first class, recalling his warning about Alejandro and that Noah had known Alejandro liked Heather. Owen then sadly mentions that he still misses Noah. When Duncan tells Owen that they should respect Noah's, "dying words,” Owen immediately panics, spitting out the cookie he was eating and then lifting Duncan up by his collar and screaming, "When did he DIE!?" in horror. Once Duncan explains that it was just a figure of speech, and that he had simply meant Noah's final words to Owen, Owen calms down, smiling and laughing brokenly in relief. In the confessional, Owen finally realizes that Alejandro is his enemy; and as an enemy, Owen tries to not fart so Alejandro wouldn't be annoyed by him. In the first part of the challenge, Owen compares one of the parts to his team's boat to ribs. To this, Alejandro calls him "an incredibly stupid genius." Duncan tells Owen that Noah was right about Alejandro. When Owen, Duncan, and Alejandro figure out that they are working on a boat, Duncan tells Owen not to mention it to Team Amazon, but he does. After the contestants sing We Built Gwen's Face, Owen can no longer hold in the gas that he'd been holding all day. His fart is so powerful that it breaks the ice they stood on. This actually allows the boat to float to the next part of the challenge. Duncan congratulates Owen on a job well done and mentions how Alejandro earlier called him a "incredibly stupid genius." Alejandro says that it was a bad joke and not everyone can be as funny as Owen. When they must pick a captain for their boat, Alejandro and Duncan elect Owen, who proudly takes on the role. He makes them both talk with "Viking" dialect, which annoys Alejandro. While he leads the war between his ship and Team Amazon's ship, he loses his hat and doesn't want to continue without it, but does anyway after persuasion. When his team runs out of ammo and Team Amazon is about to win, he volunteers to cannonball himself at their ship. This works and Chris announces Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot as the winners. In the first class cabin, when Owen says that he promised not to vote out Alejandro. Duncan asks him "What would Noah do?" This strikes a nerve with Owen and he realizes that he should vote out Alejandro next.thumb|234px In Niagara Brawls, Owen is paired up with Blaineley for the wedding-themed challenge. She acts bitter throughout the episode, but Owen is friendly anyway and tries to cheer her up. In the end, Alejandro convinces Sierra, Duncan, and Heather to vote him off due to his popularity being a threat. When he gets stuck on his way out the plane's exit door, he asks Alejandro for a little help. An infuriated Alejandro, desperate to see him go, angrily kicks him out of the plane, only for Owen to accidentally fart in his face right before he flies out. In an exclusive scene, Owen is shown to have landed safely, but on a plate of a hungry shark. In Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro searched a stone moai shaped like Owen's head. After finding several food items in the moai, Alejandro angrily claims that Owen "still tortures him with his uselessness," until the moai burps and one of Alejandro's green eggs comes out of the stone. thumb|left|208pxOwen is shown to support Cody in Hawaiian Style. He was asked by Bridgette to help Blaineley surf for Heather's "team,” but he did not want to. He feels that it would go against Cody, but he eventually gives in. Owen reveals he is afraid that Heather would hurt him if he did not help. Owen, while singing I'm Winning This, helps Blaineley through the challenge, but loses to Courtney. In Hawaiian Punch, Owen did not do much, but he glared at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody. He later thought it was beautiful when Alejandro and Heather admitted their feelings for each other. He also used one of the anti-pineapple signs to scratch his back. He was later was shown running away from the lava with everyone else, as well as laughing when Chris' boat sank. In the alternate ending, he cheers when Heather defeats Alejandro with the rest of the cast. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island thumb|218pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Owen appears on the yacht with the other twenty-one original contestants and the two newcomers, Alejandro and Sierra. He is seen dancing at the stern next to Sierra and Cody, while Izzy hangs upside-down from the edge nearby. When the yacht passes right by the Dock of Shame, Owen is heard yelling "NO!" He then appears in his own, separate cameo much later in the episode, when he reveals that he jumped off the boat and swam to the island. He tried to ask Chris why the boat carrying he and his friends isn't stopping and was shocked to find out that they are not competing this season as they have outlived their usefulness. Chef then places a bomb on Owen’s face, causing him to run around in panic before it explodes and sends him flying off. Video Log View this video for Owen's message from home.thumb|186px Owen's parents (both of whom are obese) send a video log to him at camp just like the other campers in the Final Five of how much they miss them. His father says that he was very proud when Owen burped the entire alphabet in the talent show try-outs, and his mother says that she sent him a care package full of gravy. His mother resembles Sadie. In The Aftermath: III, his mother appears on television and talks to Owen. Camp TV thumb|116pxOwen appeared in Camp TV along with a majority of the cast. Despite his role as the winner of the current Total Drama Island, Owen seemed to be no more than a supporting character in the original series. He was briefly seen once in the promo with some other campers in the shower stalls, but only his feet were shown while the rest of him was covered in steam. Most of the basic elements of Owen's design are present in his Camp TV form, but there are some differences. While he is still shown to be large and obese, Owen's shirt had torn sleeves with the words "Keg me" in place of the Canadian maple leaf. Owen's hair is slightly longer as well, curving upward on each side, and his chin seems to be slightly more muscular, but the basic face shape is still the same. Trivia *Owen is one of only four contestants to make an alliance with an authority figure. The others being DJ, Ezekiel, and Blaineley. *Owen is currently the only contestant from the first three seasons who made it to the final two of a season that is currently single since he broke up with Izzy. *In his case, an orchestra is played whenever Owen is doing something weird such as when he is climbing the waterfall while asleep in The Big Sleep and when he uses himself as a human cannonball in Sweden Sour. *In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Owen told Duncan about Alejandro's previous strategy on Bridgette and Leshawna leading Duncan to agree to help Alejandro in order to throw Courtney off her game. However, this causes Gwen to become jealous and assume that Duncan still has feelings for Courtney, straining their new relationship and make her lose trust in him. *Owen was eliminated in the same episode a newcomer joins the competition in both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. Gallery Owenpose1.png 363px-Owen-1-.png OwenFront.png OwenBlownAway.png ''' Total Drama Island' WelcomeOwen2.png|Owen is ecstatic to compete in Total Drama Island. OwenConfFart.png|Owen farts in his first confessional. Awkward.PNG|Owen in thr Cabin Owencliffdive.jpg|An extremely nervous Owen conquers his fear and jumps off the cliff to win the challenge for his team. OwenLeshawnasmellfood1.PNG|Leshawna and Owen are satisfied with their team's meal, both in look and scent. Cockroach.png|Owen wins the yacht party for the guys by drinking more cockroach drinks than Leshawna. Tylerandlindsaykiss o.png|Ezekiel, along with Harold, is hugged by Owen after he wins in his ending. Special004.PNG|Ezekiel, along with Eva, Owen, and Izzy, at the beginning of Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. ' Total Drama Action' Gripscarryingprops.jpg|Lindsay, Beth and Owen carrying the props. OwenFShipBracelet1.png|Beth gives Owen a friendship bracelet... OwenFShipBracelet2.png|...which Owen quickly gobbles down. ' Total Drama World Tour' OwenTDWTTheme-1-.png|Owen losing his pants underwater. Owen izzy tdwt theme song-1-.png|Izzy and Owen in the Total Drama World Tour theme song. OwenScaredDJ-1-.png|Owen is still afraid of flying. OwenHitByAPan-1-.png|Chris hits Owen with a frying pan to end his hysteria. Owendrooling-1-.png|Owen "demonstrates" where the losers of each challenge will sleep at. 637px-CFWU-17-1-.png|Owen getting knocked out with a pan. Ep01 owen fart large.gif|Owen farting in the pyramid. 640px-LT-5-1-.png|Owen gets attacked by scarabs as he sings. Poi.png|Owen is alarmed by the sound of the megaphone. 20100706175741!SuperCrazyHappy04-1-.png|Owen covers the plane's hole after being sucked off of his seat. SuperCrazyHappy018-1-.png|Owen dressed as a monster for his team's commercial. Noah owen hug bridgette cuddle.png|Owen hugs Noah for warmth in the Yukon. 639px-Iceberg-1-.jpg|Owen jumps onto an iceberg, launching Noah into the air. OwenSleepHQ.PNG|Owen, sleeping in the first class section in Broadway, Baby!. F40e-1-.png|Owen is dragged up by his team. TDWT5 18-1-.jpg|Owen laugh hysterically to the point of tears. OwenSleepingInFirstClass-1-.png|Owen is shown sleeping in first class. SSR001-1-.png|Owen is almost sucked out of the plane again. 639px-EK - Noah, Owen, and Heather-1-.jpg|Owen is warned by Noah to be quiet in the Alps. 640px-AlpsOwen-1-.png|while Owen has the completely opposite attitude. CountdownWMEppy8WT.png|Owen crossing the river, but due his weight he is pulled into the river and attacked by piranhas. MaybeSpanishFiresGrowl-1-.png|Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot camping in the Amazon. TAAZR004-1-.png|Owen gets the wrong statue, which accidentally destroys Machu Picchu. Noah Owen Run Sasquatch.png|Owen and Noah being chased by Sasquatchanakwa. Owen i9,.png|Owen about to consume a painting. Ofervf.png|Owen licks a lobster behind his team's back. Oty.png|Owen participates in the final challenge. Ocwiy.png|Owen licks cucumbers off his eyes in first class. NoahOwenSpa.PNG|Owen and Noah relaxing in first class. Owenperrtxf.png|Owen says goodbye to Izzy. Osomyizzy.png|Owen sing Oh My Izzy. Owenxgwenconso.png|Owen is comforted by Gwen in Jamaica Me Sweat. Owens6.png|Owen sing in Changing Guard Mix. Ocpe.png|Owen is attacked by guard dogs. Evaluation.png|Noah and Owen with Chris, after they caught the Ripper. Greece owen noah nightmare.png|Owen has a nightmare about Noah being in danger. 640px-6e19.png|Owen is unsettled by Alejandro and Tyler's friendship and is afraid that they will vote him off next.. OwensPants.png|Owen begins undressing after misunderstanding Chris's explanation. Proud.JPG|Owen imagines winning a silver medal for Canada. Greece owen tyler ready.png|Owen and Tyler prepare for battle. K.O..JPG|After Courtney and Sierra fight each other, Owen ends up victorious. Aliens plane2.jpg|Owen gets trapped in a tube. Otyb8.png|Owen is captured by the government. Jokwen.jpg|Owen's new looks after exiting the machine. OwenSings.png|Owen sings "Take Me Out to the Ball game." PAHD.png|Owen is thrown out of the plane. Australia owen emu last place.png|Owen, riding two emus, is in last place. Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu4.jpg|Owen finally arrives, but crushes the tired emus. Australia owen grabs dingo.png|Owen grabs a dingo instead of a sheep. Australia team chris is really hot wins.png|Owen is hurt badly by the dingo, but his team wins. Song20 07.jpg|Owen sing in We Built Gwen's Face. 69-9.png|Owen salutes Chris. IMG 0826.png|Owen in the "That's Gonna Leave A Mark" segment. N1.png|Owen in his dream. Linee3.png|Owen sing in ''"Blainerific". Sierrtyingupowen.jpg|Sierra tying Owen up. OwenEliminated.jpg|Owen is eliminated from the game. Dropshame.png|Owen at his Drop of Shame. Sharkfood.png|Owen lands on the sharks' table. Coconut TDWT.jpg|Owen's carved head. 53d7.jpg|Owen, Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are placed on Heather's team. QueenHeatherTeam.png|Owen sing in I'm Winning This. OwenAndSadieApprove.PNG|Owen and Sadie are touched by Alejandro's feelings towards Heather. OwenScratchWithSign.PNG|Owen scratches his back with a sign. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Cameo5tdr.png|Owen's first cameo of the season. Owencameo1.png|Owen talking to Chris in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. OwenTDRICameo1.PNG|Owen freaks out when he finds out he and his friends won't be competing this season. 418245 323797651010646 2074205024 n.jpg|Owen gets happy to return to the island. OwenTDRICameo2.PNG|Chef attaches a bomb to Owen's face... OwenTDRICameo3.PNG|...which causes him to get blown away. Owen Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Categoría:Cameo